The Heart Of Madness
by Okami-G
Summary: Seven years after the Kishin Asura has been defeated on the Moon, the pre-kishin are disappearing from the Earth, without students hunting them down, and madness is starting to run rampant. Seven new students are on a quest to find the truth behind the Kishin, Witches, and even the truth of Madness itself. Submit OC's until 7/5/13.
1. Foreshadowing

**Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable characters are the sole property of their respective owners. I do not own Soul Eater.**

Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA. A prestigious school ran by Lord Death himself with only a single purpose, to exterminate evil souls and prevent the rise of Kishin, powerful beings which could send the world into eternal torment and madness.

To do this, Lord Death founded the school to train young Weapons, humans which can transform their bodies, and Meisters, who wield them. They are trained to hunt and kill anyone at risk of becoming Kishin.

Eight years ago, a group of seven students were responsible for neutralizing Asura, a powerful Kishin who attempted to release madness upon the world. Working together, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti defeated the Kishin during the infamous "Battle of the Moon." Thus ended the threat of the only Kishin to live.

?

**_MADNESS_**

Deep in an underground cavern, seven children stood defiant, standing on an island of sleek black stone, surrounded on all sides by swirling magma. The magma boiled sparsely, bubbling and flinging specks of the substance in every direction. The only thing which separated the children from the harsh elements was seven souls materialized around them, which sizzled as flecks of magma hit them and dissipated into nothing.

One of the children, a short girl, walked to the edge of the small island and stared out at the seemingly endless lava lake. "Hotaru, we know you're there," she screamed in anger. "Show yourself!" Tension hung in the air as the landscape remained unchanged.

Then, a bubble in the magma. Then another. And another. Within a few seconds, the magma was bubbling furiously in the center of the pool, only a few feet from the group. Slowly, a small, distorted figure peeked its head out of the lava. It blinked at the group for a few moments, then another head popped out a few feet away. It did likewise, and then the two raised up until they towered a few feet above the children's heads. Then, as mysteriously as they appeared, they slowly dipped back down under the lava.

The girl looked back at her companions before shrugging slightly. She walked back towards her comrades, before a tidal wave of magma exploded behind her. The magma covered the children, being held back only by their soul wavelengths. When the lava finally cleared, the children saw it.

The figure took up the entirety of the cavern, a grotesque, warped shape made of squirming Kishin, except for two slitted green eyes. From an unknown mouth, it spoke in a voice that rumbled throughout the cavern, **"What is it you request, mortals?"** The green eyes stared, unblinking.

Another child, a boy this time, announced, "Hotaru, we have been sent by Lord Death to slay evil souls."

"You have been condemned to die for the slaughter of over ten million human souls over the past three thousand years." That was another voice from the group.

"We are here to collect your soul."

"And to end the madness forever."

The souls around the children grew brighter, before blue energy coiled around them all, connecting the souls together in chain resonance. In pure unison, the seven yelled, "Die, Kishin!"

_**MADNESS**_

**Okay, that was really ambiguous! I really just have a general idea of what this story is leading to, and I can't use specifics until I have one very important thing... Characters! I need you to send me characters for use. Well, here's the form. I need 3 Meisters and 4 Weapons. I want detailed forms, please, and no Mary Sues. Remember, not everyone's history is absolutely horrible. **

**I also need evil weapons and witches, but I will ask for them later.**

**Also, this is not "first come, first serve," the applications will be open until Friday, July the 5th.**

**Please submit forms by PM, unless you don't have an account, in which case, use the review. Also, type "Pumpkin Panties" at the end of the form to show you read this. **

**FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Casual Clothing:**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History: **

**Soul Appearance:**

**Weapon or Meister:**

**Weapon Form (Weapon Only):**

**Can They See Souls?:**

**Soul Resonance Abilities (Weapon only:**

**Partner Preferences: **


	2. Update

**UPDATE!**

**I am in desperate need of MALE OC's. Also, I need bladed or ranged weapons. I've mostly gotten blunt weapons. I'd love some guns, or a scythe, a sword, a bow. The classics, people.**

**That is all for now. Please submit, and happy early 4th of July. 'MURICA!**


	3. Character List

**Hello Fanfiction! I want to thank you all for submitting your characters to me, and luckily I received enough characters to begin the story very soon. I should have the first chapter out by Monday evening if everything works out right. I'm going to do the first chapters like how the anime began; the first few chapters will introduce a single pair per chapter, and then they join up a bit later.**

**Without further ado, here's a list of accepted characters! **

**MEISTERS**

Erin Essex- Aeryn Herondale

Hyoshio Rae- MissSerendipity2013

Julius "Blaze" Elliot- SaudraeOfSunday

**WEAPONS**

Gage Wayne- by BronyG147

Weston Sanna- by TheWalkingGnome

Ai Fujiyama- by MissSerendipity2013

Centra Dosha- by CharmyXcream14

**Sorry to all who didn't get selected! Keep track of this story, for I'll need more characters later on, both good and evil. **


End file.
